Momentos
by Lenayuri
Summary: Drabbles de 200 palabras, más o menos, sobre Sherlock y John -y a veces Hamish. Cosas random... angst, romance, drama, humor...
1. I Aflicción

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Drabbles de 155 palabras exactamente -omitiendo disclaimer, título, notas, etc.-. Por que se me ocurrió la idea en la siesta que tomé hoy. ¡Culpo al chocolate que me comí! xD

Los drabbles no tendrán coherencia en el tiempo, pueden ser pre-RF, post-RF, semi AU...

Disfruten x3

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 1. **Aflicción**.

Angst.

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Pasaron por tanto. Demasiadas cosas que no estabas seguro volver a ver, a percibir, a disfrutar. Sherlock Holmes llegó a tu vida para quedarse. Tu primera impresión no fue la mejor. Sherlock era único. Con sus altas y bajas. Sus experimentos. Los cuerpos. Su inteligencia. Todo su ser. Su alma. Todo él llegó para quedarse. En tú alma.

Así que cuando te llamó, ya sabías que algo estaba mal.

_Soy una farsa_. Mentía. Lo sabías.

Y al verlo en lo alto, viste en sus ojos la determinación y el dolor.

La _despedida_.

Su _caída_.

Y tu corazón se detuvo. Tu alma se rompió.

Y tu alma murió con él ese día.

Y no puedes evitar cerrar los ojos y sentir que estas muerto en vida, por que tu vida murió con Sherlock.

_Estaba tan solo y te debo tanto. _Y qué verdad llevan tus palabras.

_No estés muerto... ¿podrías hacerlo... por mi?_

_¿Por mi, Sherlock?_

* * *

_Nox_

* * *

**Notas yo:**

Y sé que ahora... me quieren matar... *se esconde*

Algo angst para comenzar esto... ¡culpo al chocolate y a Tumblr! x3

Ok, mini proyecto nuevo -en serio, ahora que tengo menos tiempo es cuando tengo más inspiración- serán momentos Johnlock. Como mencioné arriba, preRF, postRF, semi AU, etc.

**¿Un review?**

*u* y sí, cambié mi nick.**  
**


	2. II Bebé

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 2. **Bebé.**

Fluff.

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Es un día _maravilloso_. Demasiado _sol_ para ser Londres. Pero te encuentras con Sherlock en el hospital y él se ve _radiante_. Y a pesar de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, los buenos y malos ratos, _él _ya está con ustedes. Y es tan _pequeñito_. Tan _lindo_. Tiene tus _ojos_ y el color de cabello de Sherlock. Es _hermoso_. Y es de _ambos_.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntas, con el bultito envuelto en una manta color azul.

-Bien, supongo.- frunces el ceño ante su escueta respuesta.

-Mira quien vino a verte.- y te inclinas con el pequeño Hamish en brazos.

-Está dormido, John.- y la lógica Holmes sale a flote -pero gracias por venir.- te dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Creíste que no vendríamos a verte? ¿Después de que te resfriaste?- no puedes evitar reírte y lo besas al ver su puchero. Lo amas y él a ti. Y ahora también aman al pequeño _Hamish_.

* * *

_Nox_

* * *

**Notas yo:**

Por si no se entendió bien, Sherlock está en el hospital por que está enfermo, no por otra cosa. Y sí, Sherlock es muy inteligente... pero -yo creo que es demasiado tonto como para enfermarse. Digo ¡algún día tenía que sucumbir! No duerme, no come... al menos un resfriado lo va a tirar. xD

Y sobre Hamish... esa... esa será otra historia(?). -Ya en serio, sí será otra historia.

¡Esto es para compensarlas/os por el angst anterior! :3

Me retiro... tengo sueño... ¡malditas botas de trabajo! xD

**¿Un review?**

*u*


	3. III Celos 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 3. **Celos. Pt 1.  
**

Fluff.

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Sherlock hizo lo que hizo por una razón. Más importante que los casos que resuelve, que sus parches de nicotina y mucho más importante que las otras dos personas que estaban amenazadas. Lo hizo por _John_. _Todo_ por John.

Sobrevive estar separado de él, todo para mantenerlo a salvo, libre de peligros. Pero _esto_, esto ya no era tolerable.

Había estado persiguiendo una banda de narcotraficantes y entonces, sin querer, se enteró. La Sra. Hudson platicaba con la vecina -no lo había notado- y escuchó: _boda_ y _John_. Todo en la misma frase. Y él, a pesar de todo, _no lo podía permitir_. Así que obtuvo la información. Y ahí estaba. Frente a _ese _edificio. Para impedirlo... _todo_. Y era el momento perfecto.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga...- fue más de lo que necesitó escuchar para entrar hecho una furia, gritando y vociferando contra los novios.

-¡Yo me opongo!

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas yo:**

Perdón xD

No pude estar antes por que, bueno... tenía que llenar unos reportes, llegaron los jefes japoneses... mañana tengo auditoría... cosas más, cosas menos. ¡Mañana sábado trabajo! Así que, más actualizaciones, mañana en la noche. *u*

¿Quieres que lo deje ahí?

**¿Un review?**


	4. III Celos 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 3. **Celos Pt. 2  
**

Fluff.

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

El detective estaba en el centro de la habitación, frente al juez que oficiaba la unión, pero ésta no era una boda _común. _Los novios, a los que esperaba fueran hombre-mujer, en realidad eran dos mujeres. Y una de las mujeres le parecía conocida. ¡Era la hermana de John! Harriet Watson, si no mal recordaba.

Entonces... oh-oh.

John estaba ahí, sí, pero no era parte 'activa' de la ceremonia. Su boca estaba completamente abierta y sus puños cerrados, tanto que sus nudillos eran blancos.

-¡Sherlock!- y el aludido observó, casi en cámara lenta, que John se acercaba a él a paso rápido. Esperó cualquier cosa. Menos _eso._

-Eres un idiota- dijo el médico, abrazando a Sherlock y hundiendo su nariz en el cuello del otro. Y el moreno aspiró su cabello. Abrazados. Y el mundo desapareció.

-Ejem... ¿podemos seguir con la ceremonia?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa en la boca.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas yo:**

Jojojo~~ ¿creían que lo iba a dejar ahí? ¡Pues creyeron mal! Dos drabbles al precio(?) de uno... ¿quién les trae más que yo? *u*

Ahora si, me voy a dormir... creo. *voltea a su alrededor* Sip, mi madre me está mirando feo... así que ¡matashita! (Sip, tengo que practicar mi japonés... nulo... los jefes son japoneses y hablan horrible el inglés)

**¿Review?**


	5. IV Despedida

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 4. **Despedida  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Es un día lluvioso. Perfecto para el último _adiós_. ¿Qué más podías hacer por él? Nada. Fue destrozado. Ya no podía seguir sufriendo e hiciste lo que debiste. Acabaste con su agonía.

Y por eso es que le estás dando una despedida digna de su porte. Por que pasaron por mucho. Estuvo ahí contigo en esas noches de insomnio. Y te ayudó a pensar y a serenarte cuando sentías que el mundo era una porquería.

Y lo extrañarás. ¿Cómo sobrevivir ahora? ¿Cómo soportar la vida -tan monótona- sin él?

-Sherlock, debes dejarlo ir.- escuchas que alguien te dice.

-No... no puedo.- observas cómo se lo llevan.

-¡Sherlock, por Dios! Anderson es un idiota, ya lo sabes ¡no es tu culpa el que él se haya sentado encima de tu violín!- John te grita.

Y si... ese día despides a tu _amigo_. Pero aún te queda _otro_ para soportar la despedida.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas de yo:**

¿Y? ¿Qué creyeron? ¿Que era John? ¡Pues no! xD

_Atención_: NINGÚN VIOLÍN FUE LASTIMADO A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR ESTO... el de Sherlock sigue seguro en la habitación de Jawn... Jojojo~~

**¿Review?**

*****ojitos de cachorrito mode one*


	6. V Experimento 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 5. **Experimento. Pt 1  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Convivir con el único detective consultor del mundo tiene tanto sus ventajas como desventajas. Nunca te aburres, pero a la vez hay veces que lo quieres asfixiar por ser tan desesperante. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, es _interesante_. Sherlock _es_ interesante. Y sus ideas algo extrañas pero igualmente únicas y fascinantes.

Por eso estabas ahí ese día. En la estación del tren. Para qué, no lo sabías.

Sherlock se despertó... o al menos te despertó temprano, te _ordenó_ te alistaras pues saldrían. Y le hiciste caso.

-Sherlock ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-¿Qué no es obvio, John? Es un _experimento_.

-Ajá... y qué se supone que tengo que ver yo aquí.

-El experimento es sobre ambos.- ¿ambos? ¿podría ser que...? Nah.

El tren -dirección desconocida- llegó y Sherlock te jaló del brazo hacia una cabina. Estabas nervioso. Pero con Sherlock ya sabías a qué atenerte. Cada día era único. Lo _amabas_.

* * *

**Notas de yo:**

Muahahha hoy estoy desatada... eso y que esto me ayuda a relajarme... ¡y ya tengo la continuación del capítulo 3. Despedida! Pero... si es que han notado el patrón de los drabbles, sabrán que falta mucho para que lo coloque -el capítulo se llamará Venganza-

ewe sé que me adoran... eso o mi apreciación de lo bueno y lo malo está un poquito desviada xD

**¿review?**


	7. V Experimento 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 5. **Experimento. Pt 2  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

Dedicado a: **OrangePowa**, por que por tu culpa no puedo sacar de mi cabeza el '**For science~~!**'. Estúpido y sensual Sherlock. xD

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

-¿Sherlock?- llevan viajando alrededor de unas horas. No sabes cuántas específicamente, sólo estás consciente de que tu trasero está dolorido por tanto estar sentado. Y tu compañero parece ignorarte. _Típico_. -Oye, Sherlock- vuelves a llamar. El aludido te mira de reojo y vuelve su mirada a la ventana. -¡Sherlock!- gritas exasperado.

-Qué pasa, John.- te dice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Dime _qué_ estamos haciendo _aquí_? ¿A _dónde_ vamos? ¿Qué significa eso de '_un_ _experimento_'?

-Demasiadas preguntas obvias, John. Es por la _ciencia_.

-¿Ci-ciencia?

-Exacto.

-¿¡Qué exactamente fue lo que tu cerebro _superdesarrollado_, planeó!?

-Paciencia, mi _querido_ John.

Y tu paciencia se fue de vacaciones. Tomaste a Sherlock de la solapa y lo elevaste un poco del asiento. Ambos se miraban fijamente. Con miradas tan intensas por diferentes motivos. Y Sherlock sonrió. Y todo lo demás dejó de importarte.

-Para _esto_, John.- Sherlock te besó y amaste ese experimento.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas de yo:**

Awwwwww que lindos~~

Haré un One-Shot sobre esta escena... F*ck yeah! xD

Y sólo me queda por decir: *se aclara la garganta*

¡FOR SCIENCE~~~!

Al que me entendió... oh yeah!

**¿Review?**


	8. VI Fantasma

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 6. **Fantasma.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Un nuevo caso se había presentado. El caso más extraño y excitante que el detective y tú se hubiesen imaginado. Las muertes parecían al azar, pero a la vez seguían un patrón único. A simple vista -y según Sherlock- para los idiotas de la policía las víctimas habían estado en lugar y hora equivocados, pero no para el moreno y su habilidad para _observar más allá que un simple mortal. _Había encontrado la similitud. Todos eran atléticos o conocían alguna clase de defensa personal.

Según Sherlock, el asesino hacía su búsqueda, secuestraba, los mantenía _ocultos_ para torturarlos -ya que cuatro de cinco víctimas tenían laceraciones en diversas partes del cuerpo, algunas quemaduras y heridas que les causaron dolor por horas, incluso días- y después de eso, asesinaba a sus víctimas y las dejaba por el camino.

Sherlock estaba frustrado. _Demasiado_.

-Iré al Tesco ¿quieres algo?- y ante su mutismo, saliste.

Y te arrepentiste de hacerlo.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**.

Oh, y claro que continuará... de aquí está saliendo un long-fic (ya llevo unos diez capítulos, pero están en revisión), pienso sacarlo una vez termine con todas las traducciones... si... creo que será su regalo de navidad(?)

**¿Un review?**


	9. VII Groserias 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 7. **Groserías. Pt. 1  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

El pequeño Hamish ya está en la edad de sus primeras palabras y la palabra _orgulloso_ no logra abarcar tu sentir. Sus primeros balbuceos se comenzaron a dar desde hace unas semanas -y eso que tiene apenas seis meses de edad- por lo que tanto Sherlock -aunque lo niegue- y tú se encuentran a la expectativa de saber qué dirá primero -tú esperas que no sea algo relacionado con casos, experimentos o cosas que no tengan nada que ver con el sano crecimiento de un bebé.

Y justo estabas con él en el sofá, leyéndole _'El Principito',_ cuando Lestrade entró al piso, agitado y algo sonrojado por la carrera -en serio, debían hacer algo con la cerradura, la abría cualquiera.

-Tenemos un caso ¿dónde está Sherlock?

-Eh... Mycroft lo llamó.

-Bien, necesito que le avises y vengas conmigo a Scotland Yard.

Ahora, la cuestión era... ¿con quién dejabas a Hamish?

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**...

Muahaha hoy vengo desatada...

**¿Review?**


	10. VII Groserias 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 7. **Groserías. Pt. 2  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Y como buen padre que eres, no quisiste dejar a Hamish con cualquiera.

La Sra. Hudson salió a jugar _Bingo_ con alguna de sus amigas.

Molly... nop, demasiados _cadáveres_.

Sherlock y Mycroft estaban ocupados -_peleando_, seguramente.

Harry... ni siquiera estaba en Londres.

¿En serio no había nadie que se hiciera cargo del pequeño? Por que al paso que iban, dejaran al pequeño bebé _huérfano_ antes de su primer año -y definitivamente hablarías con el detective, era un hecho.

Ahora, lo único que quedaba hacer era llevártelo a Scotland Yard y esperar por Sherlock, dejarle a Mycroft el cuidado de su sobrino y salir a donde sea que fuera el caso. Bien, el plan no tenía fallas.

Pero nunca contaste con que Sherlock ya estaría allá, mucho menos que estuviese peleando con Anderson y mucho menos lo que sucedió después. Algún día, Sherlock te causará un infarto, de verdad.

-¡Fenómeno!

-¡Idiota!

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas...**

¿Necesito decir algo más? Anderson es un un infantil...

**¿Review?**


	11. VII Groserias 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 7. **Groserías. Pt. 3  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Nada inusual... sólo dos _'adultos'_ insultándose por algo -seguramente, muy infantil. Los típicos roces entre el detective y el forense. Pero de verdad, nunca esperaste escuchar algo así de su pequeña e inocente boca.

-¡Iota!

Y la _palabra_ -o intento de- hizo que ambos hombres voltearan casi al mismo tiempo a observarlos; al pequeño Hamish, quien ahora estaba moviendo sus manos hacia Sherlock, riendo por lo que acababa de decir... _oh, tu pobre niño_.

_-¡Iota! ¡Iota! ¡Iota!_

Y Sherlock era hombre muerto. Y estabas a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas cuando Anderson tuvo que abrir la boca.

-En serio, es _igual_ de _raro_ que su padre.

_Oh-oh_... no debió decir eso. No con Sherlock, Lestrade, Mycroft y contigo enfrente.

Y ese día el pequeño Hamish aprendió más groserías que las que aprendería en toda su vida, y rogaste que las olvidara con el tiempo. Que iluso fuiste. En serio.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas.**

Siento un poquitititititito de pena por Anderson... pero luego me acuerdo de sus malos tratos a Sherly y digo ¡nah!

Hamish es un amor... al menos el de mi cabeza... xD

Y digan lo que digan... hay niños muy despiertos... mi madre dice que yo caminé y hablé a los seis meses... ok, era una niña demasiado despierta... ¿en dónde quedaron mis rizos? Ah, si... la polución... en fin xD

**¿Review?**


	12. VIII Hamish 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 8. **Hamish. Pt. 1  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Hamish es, simplemente, un milagro. Así lo viste el día que llegó a tu vida; así lo vio Harry cuando fuiste a verla; así lo vio la Sra. Hudson cuando le dijiste que él era tu hijo; Lestrade te palmeó la espalda y te sonrió y Sherlock... él asintió con la cabeza y siguió haciendo... lo que sea que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Y aunque eres muy feliz con Hamish, la distancia que Sherlock tiene hacia ti es demasiado... dolorosa. Tú querías una familia. Con Sherlock y Hamish. Lo _deseabas_ _tanto_.

Se suponía que ya habían dado un paso más a su... extraña relación -extraña por que el detective era asexual y tú heterosexual- pero aquello...

-¿Sherlock?

-Dime

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada

-¿Te molesta que esté aquí?

-No

-¿Te molesta Hamish?

Sherlock calló. Esa era su respuesta.

Al día siguiente, Hamish y tú dejaron el 221B.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Y me querran lanzar _AK_ porque hasta aquí publicaré hoy... ¡oigan! Me la he pasado durmiendo xD

En fin, espero este fin de semana traerles algo más... y ya sé que quieren saber qué pasó aquí... y sí, habrá segunda parte *u*

**¿Review?**


	13. VIII Hamish 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 8. **Hamish. Pt. 2  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Sientes que algo está mal en el 221B cuando esa mañana, al salir de tu habitación, el olor del té recién hecho, a la mermelada favorita de John y a la leche recién hecha de Hamish no llena tu sentido del olfato. Piensas, _lógica -y estúpidamente,_ que sólo salieron a dar un paseo. Tú y tus _deducciones_.

Y la _extraña_ atmósfera, silenciosa y solitaria, aumenta cuando la Sra. Hudson te reclama -muy enojada qué fue lo que le hiciste a John. Y solo bajas la cabeza y escuchas su sermón. Eres un completo _imbécil_.

Buscas a Molly, quien sólo niega con la cabeza y te dedica una sonrisa triste; a Lestrade, quien te llama _idiota_ y que ya es demasiado tarde; y a Harry, donde es su puño quien te recibe. Y regresas al 221B. Y el sentimiento de pérdida es tan grande que compones una pieza musical, tan triste que te desgarra el alma.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas:**

Me di cuenta de que soy una _trácala_ y me estuve robando 5 palabras en los pasados capítulos xD

¡Ops!

**¿Review?**


	14. VIII Hamish 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 8. **Hamish. Pt. 3  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Cuando dejaste el 221B, lo primero que pensaste fue ir donde Harry, pero descartaste la idea inmediatamente. No por tu hermana -bueno si, porque querías evitarle la molestia de tenerte a ti y a Hamish, más ahora que se encuentra en una relación estable y _sobria_. Después pensaste en Lestrade. Es tu amigo, pero suficientes problemas tiene en Scotland Yard. Molly, bueno, la morgue no es precisamente un buen lugar para quedarte con el pequeño. Y es ahí cuando te das cuenta de que no tienes muchos lugares a los cuales acudir en caso de... bueno, en ese caso. Y un texto llega a tu celular, y un brillo de esperanza cubre tu rostro... y así como llegó, se fue.

-_Hola John, ¿qué tal todo? Si no estas ocupado, me gustaría tomar un té contigo, no te preocupes, puedes traerlos también. Sarah._

Y respondes que irás.

Si tan solo hubiese sido Sherlock y no ella.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

¿Quieren cruciarme? Lo sé, lo sé... pero al final me amarán(?)


	15. VIII Hamish 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 8. **Hamish. Pt. 4  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Ha pasado una semana y no sabes nada de John ni de Hamish. Nadie te _quiere decir nada_. Y sabes que te lo mereces. Eso y mucho más. Si tan solo hubieses sido sincero con John, si tan solo hubieses contestado lo que querías decir en ese momento...

Pero ya es tarde y sabes que el hubiera no existe.

Por que al día siguiente de su ida, te diste cuenta de que no lo habías tratado de localizar por vía celular. Y lo hiciste. Le enviaste un texto, para tener como contestación:

_-Lo siento, pero el dueño anterior me vendió este número.- JW_

Y tu corazón -el cual creías inexistente, se rompió. Perdiste a John, perdiste a Hamish... y lloras en el sofá, abrazando un suéter que John olvidó, y lo único que repites es:

_Perdóname John. No me molesta Hamish, pero tengo miedo de no ser un buen padre para él. _

Y sigues llorando.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

¿Huelen eso? Creo que son las antorchas encendidas de la turba enfurecida que está fuera de mi casa... xD


	16. VIII Hamish 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 8. **Hamish. Pt. 5  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Mycroft te contacta. No sabes -ni quieres saber el cómo es que sabe tu nuevo número, aunque no es como si te hubieses deshecho del otro, simplemente que cuando Sherlock te mandó ese texto -_dos días después-_ el dolor actuó por ti y contestaste como si fueses un extraño. Y dolió como si te quemaran el corazón. Y entonces, Mycroft llegó como el hermano preocupado, y usa sus _poderes_ de persuasión para convencerte de ir y hablar con Sherlock -ni siquiera te pide que le des una segunda oportunidad, sólo hablar. Y accedes -en serio, a veces Mycroft te da miedo.

Cuando llegas al 221B, dejas a Hamish con la Sra. Hudson y subes las escaleras. Tiemblas. Tienes miedo. Quieres llorar y golpear a Sherlock. Pero cuando lo escuchas llorar y murmurar, no puedes más que abrazarlo y besar su cabello. Lo extrañaste tanto.

Sherlock se sorprende, corresponde el abrazo y se quedan ahí. Juntos.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Si sigo así... me dará un coma diabético xD


	17. VIII Hamish 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 8. **Hamish. Pt. 6  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Cuando sientes que te abrazan, te tensas completamente. Pero rápidamente identificas _quien_ es y sonríes, y devuelves el abrazo. Y se quedan ahí, juntos. Sin decir nada, sin reclamos, ni reproches, nada. Hasta que la Sra. Hudson carraspea y ambos se separan, ella sonríe cómplice y les entrega a Hamish, quien juega con algo parecido a un cráneo de peluche. Sonríes por las ideas de John, te levantas y tomas a Hamish en tus brazos. Besas su frente y le pides una disculpa al infante. Él te mira de vuelta, sonríe y su pequeña manita se aferra a tu bata, bosteza y se queda dormido. Su cabecita está justo en tu corazón. John sonríe, te besa, acaricia los rizos de ambos, se levanta y con su mirada te indica que lo sigas. Terminan en tu habitación.

-Quiero escuchar tu respuesta, Sherlock- él se muerde el labio.

-Los amo, a ambos- y las explicaciones salen sobrando.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Soy una cursi... lo sé xD


	18. IX Ilusiones 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 9. **Ilusiones. Pt. 1  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Sabes muy bien que lo que haces te hace daño. Te lo han dicho todos los que te aprecian... menos _él_.

_'Esto no es lo que él querría para ti'_

_'Sólo te estas destruyendo'_

_'No sigas con esto'_

_'No más, por favor'_

_'Por favor...'_

Pero... ¿alguien escuchó tus _plegarias_? ¿alguien cumplió lo _único_ que _pedías_? ¿Alguien lo trajo de _vuelta_ a _ti_? No. Nadie. Así que _nadie_ tenía derecho a decirte absolutamente _nada_. Y no eres un idiota, sabes muy bien lo que haces. Y si era la única forma de _verlo_, _hablarle_... _tocarle_, lo seguirías haciendo.

Y es lo que haces ahora. Frente a _su_ sillón favorito. Te ríes con _él_. Platicas con _él_. Le sonríes. Lloras y le dices que lo _amas_. Gritas y le pides que vuelva. Pateas la mesita de té y le reclamas por dejarte solo. Caes al suelo y lloras. Por que todo es una ilusión creada por drogas.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Y si antes no querían _cruciarme_ ahora sí lo harán xD


	19. IX Ilusiones 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 9. **Ilusiones. Pt. 2  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

_'Debes ser fuerte, Sherlock'_ te dijo Mycroft cuando le dijiste que _regresarías_. La red de Moriarty estaba deshecha y te tomó casi tres años destruirla. Pero todo fue por él. Porque en ese tiempo te diste cuenta de muchas cosas, las cuales creíste olvidar una vez que pasara el tiempo. Pero los días se volvieron semanas, meses, años... y los sentimientos y las preguntas que comenzaban a crecer en tu interior se hacían más presentes. Y decidiste que, por una vez en toda tu vida, les darías una oportunidad, _la duda razonable_. Querías comprobar por ti mismo si eran reales o sólo una ilusión creada por haber convivido demasiado con John y ahora no tener a nadie con quien platicar. Debías asegurarte.

Caminas para despejarte, para sentirte sereno antes llegar a tu... _hogar_. Piensas los posibles escenarios: _gritos_, _reclamos_, _golpes_... pero lo peor que esperabas era la _indiferencia... _pero lo que encontraste fue _muy_ diferente.

* * *

Continuará...


	20. IX Ilusiones 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 9. **Ilusiones. Pt. 3  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Te sientes cansado y no quieres levantarte, así que te quedas en el suelo y esperas que el efecto de lo que te inyectaste termine... y a la vez lloras por que _él_ se irá de nuevo. Te abrazas a ti mismo y susurras su nombre. Quieres dormir... dormir para siempre, porque así podrías verlo... podrías estar con él y vivir eternamente... en donde sea que se encuentre, lo buscarías y aunque él no crea en el paraíso, sabes que ahí estará. Sonríes y te acercas la caja donde tienes tu reserva. Sería una _sobredosis_. Una lágrima cae por tu mejilla y susurras un _'Perdóname Sherlock'_, acercas la aguja a tu antebrazo y cuando estas a punto de inyectar la sustancia, una mano enguantada te detiene. Y tu corazón te grita que levantes la mirada, y tu cerebro se ríe de ti y te dice que es otra ilusión relacionada a tu miedo a morir.

* * *

Continuará...


	21. IX Ilusiones 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 9. **Ilusiones. Pt. 4  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

-John- susurras su nombre aún sujetado su mano. Lo sientes temblar un poco y al parecer duda si levantar la cabeza. Está confundido. Y lo observas detenidamente. John ha perdido peso, su cabello está opaco y sin vida, su piel es más cetrina, sus manos son tan pequeñas... y te duele cuando miras su antebrazo y lo que detuviste... no era la _primera_ vez que John hacía eso. Y quieres _protegerlo_.

-John- vuelves a intentar. Él levanta el rostro y puedes apreciar sus ojeras, sus labios partidos y sus ojos llorosos y sin vida. Te sonríe forzadamente.

-Ésta será la última vez, Sherlock, lo prometo. Pronto estaremos juntos.- intenta inyectarse y lo detienes rápidamente. John frunce el ceño -Sherlock, no es gracioso, déjame terminar esto... _por_ _favor_- y esa suplica fue tan lastimera y amarga que tu corazón se encogió. Arrojas las drogas y abrazas a John y susurras _'Perdóname, John'_ y él se desmaya.

* * *

Continuará...


	22. IX Ilusiones 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 9. **Ilusiones. Pt. 5  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Te sientes bien... muy bien de hecho ¿así se siente estar muerto? Porque lo último que recuerdas es haber tenido una conversación con _Sherlock_ y después... nada. Así que debías estar muerto. _Obviamente_.

Tratar de abrir los ojos y conocer el _paraíso_, pero los párpados te pesan. _Interesante_. Posiblemente aún no era tiempo de abrirlos. Decidiste descansar y disfrutar de la sensación. Era como flotar. Sin ataduras. Se siente fresco. Y huele a Sherlock. Aspiras el aroma y sonríes. Aún recuerdas su aroma... después de tanto tiempo. Esa fragancia tan suya... tan _Sherlock_. Quieres llorar, pero sabes que no debes hacerlo. ¡Estás en el paraíso, por _Dios_! Y sonríes por el cliché. Te sientes feliz porque una vez pudieras abrir los ojos buscarías a Sherlock y le dirías tantas cosas... y rogarías por poder _reencarnar_ con él.

Escuchas una voz lejana... una que dice tu nombre... ¡la de _Sherlock_! Y todo se vuelve un _infierno_.

* * *

Continuará...


	23. IX Ilusiones 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 9. **Ilusiones. Pt. 6  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Escuchas el sonido inconfundible del descenso en el ritmo cardiaco de John. Rápidamente inyectas lo que sabes le ayudará a estabilizarse y ruegas que despierte y deje de sufrir. John se tranquiliza y exhalas el aire contenido. Te sientas a su lado, tomas su mano y la besas. Te duele. Te duele porque sabes que provocaste esto.

Siempre creíste -tontamente, que John podría sobrellevarlo, que tal vez, cuando volvieras él estaría casado... pero nunca te imaginaste que _él_... y la frase de Mycroft cobró sentido. Ese _imbécil_ lo sabía y no habías sido informado. _Típico_.

Sientes movimiento en la cama de John.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En casa- te mira confundido

-¿Sherlock?

-¿Si, John?- él sonríe y trata de levantarse.

-No te levantes.

-Pero... ¡estoy feliz! Estoy muerto y te encontré... aunque nunca creí que el paraíso se parecería a tu habitación pero... no me quejo.

-John... no estás muerto- te miró perplejo y luego se desmayó.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Muahahaha y ahí se quedará... ah, no... sigue... pero más tarde xD


	24. X Justificación

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 10. **Justificación****.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Te sientes en el _maldito_ infierno. Todo te duele. Abres los ojos y todo te da vueltas. Vuelves a cerrar los ojos y escuchas a tu alrededor. _Nada_.

Tratas de recordar y lo último que te viene a la mente es _Sherlock_... ¿de verdad estas muerto? No, definitivamente _no_ estabas muerto. Y él _tampoco _lo estaba.

-Sher-Sherlock- tu voz salió gangosa y un poco rasposa. Tenías sed.

Y el aludido entró a la habitación con una bandeja en la manos. Abriste los ojos y ambos pares de ojos se encontraron. _Oh, cómo extrañaste sus ojos_.

-John- extrañaste _su_ voz. Sherlock se acerca y coloca su mano en tu frente. Suspiras y disfrutas. Y el recuerdo te golpea.

-Sherlock, explícate.

Sherlock se acercó y te besó.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

__**Notas**.

asafdfdfs~~ ¡Sherlock merece morir! xD *le inyectan un tranquilizante*

Jawn despertó y sólo bastó un beso para explicar todo.. por que Jawn ya lo sabe, ya sabes los porqués. Hablar está de más. Lo importante es que Sherly regresó *u*


	25. XI Kilogramos

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 11. **Kilogramos****.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

John está sentado en _su_ sillón leyendo. Observas atentamente y él se lleva una galleta a la boca. La muerde y unas migajas quedan en la comisura de su boca. John lame dichos residuos y se los lleva a la boca. John no lo sabe, pero lo hace inconscientemente. Y es un espectáculo que has aprendido a _disfrutar_.

Dicen que no eres _aficionado_ a las banalidades. Pero John es _diferente_. Todo lo que hace él es diferente. Y esa _diferencia_ es lo que lo hace preciado para ti.

John se levanta y te observa. Lo miras y notas que, posiblemente, John ha subido unos cuantos kilogramos.

Pero no te importa. John es tu más preciado tesoro, y con o sin kilos de más, lo _adoras_.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

__**Notas**.

Si yo tuviese a Jawn-hecho-de-gatitos-Holmes, tampoco me importarían sus kilitos de más... ¿notan que Jawn con suéter se ve más regordete? awwww me dan ganas de... abrazarlo... ahem...


	26. XII Lágrimas

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 12. **Lágrimas.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Caminas de regreso a tu apartamento. Alejas las imágenes, aún frescas, de tu mente.

La _llamada_.

La _despedida_.

La _caída_.

La _sangre_.

El _funeral_.

Suspiras, porque no has podido llorar por... él. Quieres, de verdad que sí, pero simplemente las lágrimas no salen. Tal vez sea tu educación militar... pero sabes que él se lo merece. Aunque te gustaría que todo esto fuese _mentira_, un _sueño_... una _pesadilla_ de la que despertarás en cualquier momento.

Sigues caminando y al pasar por un callejón escuchas un ruido. Te acercas por instinto y una sombra sale corriendo. _Vándalos_.

Casi das la vuelta cuando algo en el muro llama tu atención. Un _gaffiti_.

_'Creo en JW-SH'_

Y una _lágrima_ corre por tu mejilla.

_También creo en ti, Sherlock._

* * *

_Continuará...  
_

* * *

**Notas**_  
_

O~~k... yo quiero rayar así... pero si lo hago, mi madre me corta las manos xD (no tan literal, pero... se entiende...)

asdaffsdaa Jaaaaaaawn-hecho-de-gatitos :3


	27. XIII Momentos

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 13. **Momentos.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Hay momentos en la vida que son tan distintos unos de otros que si uno no pone atención, se te escapan de la vista y no los recuperas nunca.

Hay momentos buenos, malos, tristes, rosas, cursis, dramáticos... momentos en los que quisieras _golpear_ a tu compañero de piso por alguna tontería que hizo, o igualmente, hay momentos en los que quieres _besarlo_ hasta dejarlo sin aliento porque anda por la sala vistiendo _únicamente_ una _playera_ tuya. O cuando _lloraste_ por su muerte y _reíste_ por su regreso. Su _primer_ _sonrojo_. Su _primer_ _beso_. Su _primer_ '_te amo_'. Su _primera_ _vez_.

Porque son esos _momentos_, tan _efímeros_ como _hermosos_, los que hacen tan _interesante_ tu vida con él. Sherlock es tu _momento_. Sherlock_ lo es todo_.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Dedicado a **JawnBloggerHolmes**, por que dice que es masoquista. Aquí te traigo algo lindo para que disfrutes y no te sientas tan mal... ¿ok?

asfafsdffasad (ignoren eso xD)


	28. XIV Niñeros

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 14. **Niñeros.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Era un día _normal_ -dentro de lo normal al vivir con Sherlock- en el 221B, Sherlock picando ojos humanos para sus experimentos y tú escribiendo... _algo_ en tu blog. El _negocio_ estaba algo flojo los últimos días, era como si los 'malos' se quisieran tomar vacaciones. Algo que molestaba e irritaba de sobremanera al detective. Sin nada que hacer, bueno... no era bueno para él.

Así que se les hizo extraño que Lestrade llegara algo agitado a su apartamento, les sonriera y luego se sonrojara... _oh, oh_... tenías un muy mal presentimiento.

-Chicos... quisiera pedirles un favor.

Y el favor tenía _cuatro_ _años_, de nombre _Karen_ y era una _niña_ demasiado _despierta_ para su propio bien. O para tu salud mental.

Graciosamente... todo fue relativamente normal y sin accidentes. Y cuando Lestrade regresó por ella, Sherlock se acercó a ti y te preguntó casualmente.

-¿Qué te parece tener un hijo, John?

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

¿Sherly pidiendo un hijo? ¿No será un clon? ¿Un alien? ¿Lo querrá para experimentar? xD

Awww pobre John... y no se preocupen por Karen, ella regresará *u*


	29. XV Orgasmo

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 15. **Orgasmo.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Cuando tu hermano _sugirió_ que eras virgen, no le tomaste importancia. Era Mycroft, después de todo. Cuando comenzaste a _conocer_ a las 'citas' de John, algo en tu interior insistía en que debías _reconsiderar_ tus prioridades con respecto a John.

Claro que, según tú, eso no tenía importancia. Pero la tuvo cuando conociste a Sarah. Específicamente, a John y a Sarah. Porque si de algo estabas seguro, era que John era _tuyo_, y nada ni nadie te lo iba a arrebatar. Lo bueno fue, que no duró mucho. Pero te dejó pensando. Mucho.

¿Qué era lo que _tenía_ John? ¿Qué lo hacía tan _especial_? ¿Por qué querías tenerlo única y exclusivamente para ti?

Por eso buscas _'formas de complacerlo' _en internet. Por eso lees sobre _orgasmos_ y puntos _erógenos_. Por eso _asaltas_ a John en su habitación. Y es así que aprendes que John es y siempre será _tuyo_. Y que _tú_ eres de John.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Que conste... eso NO se llama violación... que al principio John se haya negado no quiere decir que no lo haya disfrutado... hehe, Sherlock y su curiosidad innata. xD


	30. XVI Piratas

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 16. **Piratas.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Cuando algún recuerdo de tu infancia _intenta_ penetrar tu palacio mental para recordarte que fuiste un niño inocente y feliz, que lo único que quería ser de grande era un pirata, inmediatamente lo eliminas, porque para ti, dichos recuerdos no aportan nada a tu vida. Sin embargo, el pequeño Hamish te demuestra que no los has olvidado por completo. Porque tu pequeño te _convenció_ de regresar a tu niñez con una pequeña espada de madera -la cual no recuerdas haberle comprado-, un pequeño pañuelo rojo en la cabeza -al parecer de John- y un parche en el ojo -¿de dónde saca tantas cosas ese niño? Ah, si... sus _tíos_-.

Así que cuando John llega al departamento y los encuentra en un fuerte, fabricado con los sillones, un par de cojines y sábanas con figuritas de dinosaurios no dice nada, sólo sonríe, te besa en los labios y comienza a preparar la cena.

John era feliz con su par de piratas en la sala.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas**

Ignoren el número de palabras... me explayé, sinceramente... pero no tuve el corazón para cortarlo TwT

Me imagino a Sherly con su parche jugando con Hamish de unos 4-5 años y me encanta... awwwww

Hoy fui cursi, problem? ù_ú

dasdfdsdfa no es cierto... **¿review?**


	31. XVII Quiropráctico

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 17. **Quiropráctico****.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Ese día no te pudo ir peor. La clínica estaba a rebosar en enfermos que no eran muy pacientes que digamos... todos querían pasar primero, todos se quejaban de que sus dolencias eran mucho más importantes -y mortales- que las de los demás, sin embargo la mayoría estaban ahí por mero capricho. Por lo tanto, tu día pasó entre quejas y falsos síntomas. Odiabas esos días.

Así que cuando llegaste a tu hogar, sólo querías recostarte y descansar. Nada de escuchar sobre asesinos, bombas, secuestros... nada de nada. Sólo pedías paz. Paz que se rompió cuando escuchaste los pasos de Sherlock detrás tuyo. Suspiraste en el sofá.

-Te veo estresado, John. ¿Quieres que te dé un _masaje_?

-¿Desde cuándo _tú_ sabes dar un masaje?

-He estado investigando, ¿me dejas...?

Y no supiste si fue por cansancio o porque de verdad lo ansiabas pero aceptaste... gran error tuyo.

Fue cuando descubriste que Sherlock, de quiropráctico, se muere de hambre.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas**

Ya, en serio, eso de dar masajes es un drama... mi madre sabe darme un buen masaje en los hombros... yo lo he intentado y terminan más adoloridos... ¡las manos de mi madre son santas! xD

OvO Sherly **debe** seguir siendo Detective Consultor, definitivo...


	32. XVIII Respiraciones

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

Momentos.

Capítulo 18. **Respiraciones****.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Como doctor, has escuchado infinidad de respiraciones dentro y fuera del campo de la medicina, sin contar con el ejército.

Existen las respiraciones _tranquilas_ al estar en el campo de batalla, de esas que bajan tu ritmo cardiaco hasta el punto de no escucharse nada.

Las respiraciones _agitadas_, cuando has sido descubierto o estás en la mira del enemigo y debes correr y poner a salvo a tu pelotón.

Las respiraciones _normales_, esas que, cuando hace mucho frío, crean vaho y forman graciosas volutas de vapor en el aire.

También existen las respiraciones _entrecortadas_, de esas que te anuncian que estás a punto de llorar, las de los nudos en la garganta… las de impotencia. Las que logran sacar lo más _sensible_ de tu ser. Las que derramaste por él hace ya tanto tiempo.

Pero las respiraciones que más _amas_, son las que compartes con él en las noches, ya sean respiraciones _salvajes_, _jadeos_ o simplemente el suave _sube_ _y_ _baja_ de su pecho al dormir. _Esas_ respiraciones son las que valieron los tres años que esperaste por su regreso.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

¿Qué les digo...? Han de ser una sinfonía esas respiraciones *u*


	33. XIX Serpiente

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

Momentos.

Capítulo 19. **Serpiente.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Había sido un día un poco _agitado_. Demasiados pacientes y poco tiempo para descansar, era tu trabajo sí, pero también querías un descanso.

Así que al llegar al departamento, lo único que querías hacer era darte un baño caliente y caer en un _coma_ hasta el día siguiente, donde la rutina comenzaría. Cosa sencilla, aparentemente. Pero olvidaste algo... o mejor dicho, _alguien_.

Sherlock estaba _extrañamente_ callado en la cocina. No había violín, no experimentos raros en la mesa... no asesinos saltando en la sala. Demasiado... _pacífico_.

-¿Sherlock?

-Hmm- fue su corta respuesta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntaste con algo de desconfianza.

-Me hago un té ¿gustas?

-No, gracias- y aparentemente, nada iba a explotar, por el momento; así que suspiraste y te dirigiste al baño -Me daré un baño.- avisaste.

Y justo cuando estabas entrando al baño, Sherlock te tomó del brazo y lo evitó.

-¡Pero qué-!

Y fue cuando viste la gran serpiente que te miraba orgullosa desde el lavabo. Suspiraste cansado.

Definitivamente, ese baño relajante tendría que esperar.

Por otro lado... podrías _relajarte_ de otra manera.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

OwO no pregunten... ¿ok? xD

**¿Review?**


	34. XX Tango 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 20. **Tango. Pt. 1**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Mycroft se había burlado de ti. Había _osado_ reírse del _gran_ Sherlock Holmes -dejando el ego de lado. ¿El por qué? Eso no tiene relevancia... aún. Lo único que le habías pedido era _ayuda_ -oh si, porque por una _estúpida_ vez en toda tu vida, la razón vale la pena.

Por eso estabas ahí, en ese... _lugar_. Con aquella mujer que, desde que entraste, comenzó a coquetear contigo. _Sinceramente_ no la necesitabas... al menos no para _eso_. Y las _sesiones_ siguieron unas semanas más... las semanas más largas que jamás hayas experimentado, ni siquiera cuando estabas _muerto_ se te habían hecho tan tediosas, ahí al menos... observabas -por no decir que _espiabas_- a cierto médico en el 221B. Así que cuando todo terminó, suspiraste y pusiste en marcha tu plan.

Oh si... todo _debía_ ir justo como lo habías leído... es decir, _planeado_. Sería _la_ cita con John.

Pero nada fue como debería.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Seguirá... una segunda parte :3

¿Se lo imaginan? OvO *Lena se apura por que YA debe estar durmiendo*

¡Ah! y puse a mi madre a ver Sherlock... quedó encantada :3

**¿Un review?**


	35. XX Tango 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 20. **Tango. Pt. 2**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

El estofado -que muy amablemente la Sra. Hudson te ayudó a preparar- se quemó totalmente.

Tu traje -ese que sabes que a John le encanta- no sería entregado por la tintorería hasta el próximo lunes. _Malditos_.

Así que cuando John llegó, no había _cita perfecta_.

-Lo siento.- te disculpaste con John. Habías _intentado_, de verdad que sí, pero... suspiraste resignado.

-¿Por qué deberías?- dijo tomando tu mejilla y acariciándola con su pulgar. El sonido de bolsas te hizo mirar hacia abajo y lograste ver lo que parecía ser comida china para llevar. Y por el olor, dedujiste que eran sus platillos favoritos.

-¿John?

-Sé lo que hiciste, Sherlock. La Sra. Hudson no es muy discreta que digamos, y tarareaba algo sobre nosotros y una cena.- colocó las bolsas en la mesa aún puesta para tu _cena especial_ y volvió frente a ti -pero cuando me llamó sugiriéndome que pasara por algo para llevar, pensé que algo había salido mal. Y no me equivoqué.

Hiciste un puchero y él sonrió, con esas sonrisas que iluminan todo tu ser.

-Hay algo que no se echó a perder.- ronroneaste entre su cuello y su oído.

-¿Qué?

-Esto- y le diste _play_ a un pequeño reproductor, del cual comenzó a sonar el tango '_Por una Cabeza'_ -¿me permite esta pieza, Dr. Watson?- dijiste inclinándote hacia la persona que había cautivado tu corazón, hacia la única persona en el mundo por la que aprendiste a bailar Tango con aquella horrible mujer.

Y John aceptó tu mano.

Y comenzaron aquel baile, ese que dicen que es una de las maneras más románticas de profesar amor a tu pareja. El toque _íntimo_ y los pasos tan _elegantes_ son... como habías leído, como hacer el _amor_ a la vista de todos.

Tal vez, la velada _perfecta_ que esperabas era esa, simplemente junto a la compañía de John.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Sí, sí... salió más largo que 200 palabras ¿y...?

Es un regalito para Uds. por ser tan lindas/os conmigo. Ahora... ese Tango es **mi favorito**, desde que lo escuché, me enamoré de él. Carlos Gardel es... simplemente... wow... y cuando vi la película _'Perfume de Mujer'_, wow... simplemente, sin palabras... además de que Al Pacino es uno de mis actores favoritos OvO

Ahora, dejando de lado mis alucinaciones... que Sherlock haga algo _lindo_ por John es tan... pero ya ven, no salió como él quería... salió mejor. _**Vive l'amour!**_

_****_**¿Review?  
**

OvO


	36. XXI Uñas

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 21. **Uñas.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Sherlock no era desarreglado, pero tampoco era de las personas obsesionadas con su físico y apariencia. Simplemente era... relativamente normal. Sin embargo en ese momento era todo _menos_ normal.

Mycroft los había _invitado_ -si por invitar entiendes que _su_ coche estuvo parado frente al 221B durante horas después de haberles mandado un mensaje de texto con la frase _'Vístanse formales y entren al auto. MH.'_- muy cordialmente a cenar a su casa-mansión, te corriges. Y ahí estaban, en la sala de estar tomando un té, o al menos Lestrade, Mycroft y tú lo hacen, porque Sherlock se estaba cortando las uñas, pese al gesto de desagrado de su hermano mayor.

-Sherlock...- trataste de llamarle.

-Sherlock, por Dios, puedes dejar de ser tan...- Mycroft hizo un gesto despectivo con la nariz y Greg soltó una risita, tú también lo hiciste, más discretamente -¿qué no puedes encontrar otro momento para hacerlo?

Y Sherlock, pese a todo lo _genio_ que es, no pudo elegir una _peor _respuesta. Una que hizo que Mycroft fruncir la más la nariz, que Greg casi se atragantara con su galleta y que te hizo ponerte de un color tan rojo, que casi te perdías con la alfombra.

-Si no me las corto ahora, más tarde le dejaré marcas en la espalda a John.

Adiós a su vida _privada_.

* * *

**Notas**

Bueeeeeeeeno... no me imagino a Sherlock siendo tan... ¿_asqueroso_? bueno, algo así, con John... pero sí me lo imagino haciéndolo para molestar a cierto hermano mayor de nombre Mycroft xD

Y eso de que le deja las uñas marcadas... ahem... ¿se imaginan la pasión? Yo sí y estoy que babeo O3O

fsfada espero les guste... ya casi termina... no, no lloren, tengo más drabbles por terminar... aún les daré lata xD


	37. XXII Vacaciones

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 22. **Vacaciones.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Una de las pocas -o muchas- cosas que no te gustan es el exceso de sol. En Londres es casi imposible ver o sentir los rayos cálidos de dicho astro. En Afganistán tenías que soportarlo porque no había opción, eras un militar y si mandaban a tu pelotón al desierto debías ir. Pero en ese momento, el sol era lo que menos te molestaba. De hecho, comenzabas a mirarle el lado bueno.

Gracias a algunos contactos de Sherlock es que están en ese lugar, en una de las casas de playa de la familia Holmes, junto con Hamish. Los tres disfrutan del sol, del mar y de la arena. Hamish ya tiene cinco años y ya comienza a explorar el mundo, y Sherlock no puede sentirse más orgulloso de él. Y tú te sientes orgulloso de ambos.

Y cuando Hamish los llama para pedirles ayuda en la construcción de un castillo de arena, sabes que la felicidad por fin ha llegado a sus vidas. Sonríes y tomas la mano de Sherlock para ir juntos donde su hijo espera impaciente, frunciendo el ceño como Sherlock suele hacerlo cuando está aburrido o desesperado. Típico de los Holmes.

* * *

**Notas**

Vendrá la venganza que tanto pide, si es que recuerdan el capítulo... ahm... *se regresa a revisar* creo que fue el de Despedida... oh, pobre, pobre Anderson... y ya que le estaba agarrando cariño... peeeeeeeeeeeeero, como se los había prometido... dasasfasfsd

**¿Review?**


	38. XXIII Venganza 1

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 23. **Venganza****. Pt 1**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y que es delicioso. Pero la venganza con tu mejor amigo hacia otro... es indescriptible el sentimiento. Tan... fuerte. Emocionante. _Excitante_.

Aún recuerdas cuando el _idiota_ osó sentarse en _tu_ amigo. No John. Él estaba contigo. No, hablas de tu violín. Tu preciado violín. Y por eso estabas ahí, junto con John. Por que te apoya y por que quiere ver la cara de Anderson ante tu... _sorpresita_.

Y esperan a que Lestrade les llame, él también es parte del equipo. Y Mycroft. Cuatro mentes -aunque sólo necesitaban la tuya- trabajando juntas para _la_ venganza.

Y Lestrade llamó. Y le sonríes a John y él te sonríe de vuelta. Y prácticamente _vuelan_ hacia Scotland Yard. _Oh dulce, dulce venganza._

El escenario está puesto. Todo preparado. Todo en su lugar. Y no puedes evitar saltar de la emoción.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Mmmm... no sé... pobre Andy xD


	39. XXIII Venganza 2

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 23. **Venganza****. Pt 2**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

La expectativa te mata. No sabes lo que han planeado. Tú sólo aportaste unas cuantas ideas; ideas que Mycroft, Lestrade y Sherlock se encargaron de retorcer y por tu bien mental, decidieron dejarte en la ignorancia. Pero aún así, ahí estas. Por que Sherlock es tu amigo. Y lo apoyas en todo. Para ti, esa _venganza_ es por un motivo diferente. Te vengarás porque el ver -soportar- al detective sombrío desde el _accidente_, te partió el corazón. Y no eres gay -no, para nada. Posiblemente sólo sea Sherlock. Pero eres feliz con eso. Y si el plan no era suficiente, tus puños sí que lo eran.

Y Anderson llegó. Ustedes ya estaban escondidos en la oficina de Lestrade. Observando. Y como todos los días, el forense se dirigió al baño antes que a su cubículo. _Grave error._

-¡PERO QUÉ MIER...!- oh si, un baño explosivo -nivel Sherlock- fue quien lo saludó... Victoria total. El violín había sido vengado exitosamente. Y no pudiste evitar carcajearte al ver salir a Anderson totalmente empapado, y las caras de satisfacción de los otros tres sólo incrementaron tu diversión, para molestia del forense.

Oh, dulce, dulce venganza.

* * *

**Notas**

Hahahha yo quiero hacer una broma así... no, mejor no xD

Esto se acaba... se acaba... ;_;

**¿Review?**


	40. XXIV Waffles

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 24. **Waffles**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

El hecho de que hayas tomado el rol de... algo así como el _responsable_ -si, porque nunca dirás que eres la figura materna de la familia- de la casa y de hacer las comidas para tus dos... _detectives_, por que Hamish entró en la etapa de la imitación... y terminó imitando a Sherlock, pero para diversión tuya, lo hizo con el lado que tu pareja odia... ya que usa la pipa -de burbujas-, el sombrero, la lupa redonda y anticuada y una especie de capa/gabardina del siglo pasado. Pero el pequeño de seis años se veía adorable a tus ojos. Y esa mañana se había despertado con ganas de desayunar waffles con forma de lupa... en serio ¿de dónde saca tantas ideas ese niño? Los waffles no podían tomar diferentes formas más que de... waffle. Talvez si le preguntabas a la Sra. Hudson... y ella te dio el _tip_ de prepararlos como si fuesen hot cakes. Y así lo hiciste, y al menos, las figuras que hasta el momento pedía eran sencillas... hasta que _el detective mayor_ abrió la boca.

-John, hazme unos con forma de...- pero lo último te lo dijo en el oído, y te sonrojaste. _¡Maldito Sherlock y sus hormonas mañaneras!_

Le preparaste unos waffles normales y llevaste a Hamish a la escuela. Cuando regresaste, Sherlock estaba sentado en su sofá, _meditando_... o dormitando. Y cuando te sentaste a horcajadas de él y sus miradas se encontraron, te acercaste a su oído, mordiste su lóbulo y susurraste...

-¿Aún tienes _antojo_ de lo que me pediste?- y como respuesta, no salieron de su habitación hasta que fue momento de ir a recoger es Hamish a la escuela.

* * *

**Notas**

Hamish aparece de nuevo... OvO

Ok, esto no se qué dem... fue... en serio. Sé la diferencia entre un waffle y un hot cake... y no tienen nada que ver uno del otro, salvo que son deliciosos con miel de Maple... *babea* en fin... si alguien vio alguna vez _Detective Conan_, Hamish está vestido como Conan -el cual hace una referencia obvia a Sherlock Holmes de Doyle para resolver casos-. Me estoy enamorando de ese pequeño que crece poco a poco en mi cabeza...

Ya sólo quedan tres...


	41. XXV Amargo

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**Momentos.**

Capítulo 25. **Amargo**

Por: **Lenayuri**

_**No beteado**_

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Amargo. Ese es el sabor que te queda en la boca después de… ni siquiera quieres recordarlo. No porque te desagrade, sino porque es… vergonzoso. Tú, a tu edad, aún te avergüenzas, te sonrojas… ¡como una quinceañera! Pero toda la culpa es de Sherlock. Ese… ese… _compañero_ tuyo. Del que ya no sabes ni qué pensar, de verdad.

Primero dice una cosa y después el muy maldito cambia totalmente y te dice mil cosas más… mil cosas que… bien, volvamos al tema. Porque ese _maldito_ sabor amargo no se compara con el dulce sabor que te deja uno de tus tés de la tarde. Porque ese sabor no se irá de tu boca, ni de tus papilas gustativas… mucho menos de tu mente. Porque Sherlock Holmes te ha besado, justo después de haberse tomado un café cargado para evitar _dormir_. Y puede ser que no haya estado en sus cinco sentidos –no había dormido por más de setenta y dos horas, algo imposible para alguien normal… pero hablamos del detective, así que… eso no aplica a él- pero ese sabor, ese _amargo_ sabor, es uno de los más deliciosos que has probado en toda tu vida, no por el café, sino por los labios que te lo transmitieron.

Y ahora están ahí, tendidos en el sofá, admirándose uno al otro, sonriendo como tontos, abrazados como pueden en un espacio tan reducido. Porque no puedes evitar recordar el sabor, y los labios y la sensación… y aún te sonrojas como colegiala enamorada. Y ya no te importa.

* * *

**Notas**

¿Qué creen mis queridos/as animalitos de la creación? WTF! safasfsad *se despabila*

Ok, disculpen la demora en toooooodo... les traigo una mala y muchas buenas noticias, creo... ¿cuál quieren primero?  
-_¡Las malas!_- Ok, Uds. mandan... oficialmente **no** tengo internet y me tardaré en actualizar un poquito más... ok, más de lo que ya me estaba tardando. Mmm... ya me alcanza para comprarme una mini laptop, pero no me gustan porque mis dedos no caben... perdón por tener manos grandes u_u

Ahora, las buenas... mmm... creo que no hay *le arrojan un zapato* ¡Oigan! Ahem... no, perdón, me equivoqué, sí hay buenas noticias :3

Este montón de drabbles no se acabarán hasta, mínimo, llegar a 100 (y vamos en el 25) ¡Wiiii!

Ahora, me agradaría mucho, mucho que Uds. formen parte de esta serie de **_Momentos_ **entre estos dos y... *redoble de tambores* me den palabras, de preferencia dos por persona, en orden alfabético, así haré muchos, muchos más drabbles en lo que no tengo internet(?).

asfasfada las notas casi alcanzan el total de palabras del drabble... en fin... **¡la inspiración vino de que estoy tomandome un café y olvidé ponerle azúcar! xP**

**P.D. **Por si no lo sabían, estoy trabajando... así que en cuanto me desocupe de mi laaaaaarga lista de pendientes, trataré de subir algo más, pero no les prometo nada, tengo a mi jefe mayor detrás de mío -su escritorio está detrás del mío- y pues... ya saben... debo trabajar(?)

**¿Review?  
**

**OvO  
**


	42. XXVI Berrinche

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**Momentos.**

Capítulo 26. **Berrinche**

Por: **Lenayuri**

_**No beteado**_

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Sinceramente habías creído ya haber pasado esa etapa con Hamish. El hecho de que sea un niño inteligente y bien portado ahora, no quiere decir que siempre lo fue. Tal vez sus _berrinches_ no eran por cosas que los niños normales los hacen. Pero como estamos hablando de tu hijo y del detective pues… ahí el término _normal_ no aplica muy bien que digamos.

Hamish se había encerrado en el baño porque no quisiste comprarle un juego de química. Claro, tú pensabas que sería uno para niños, de esos que sólo traen agua de colores y unos cuantos tubos de plástico. Pero no, el niño quería uno como el de su padre. Y éste, orgulloso de su pequeño detective, había tratado de _sobornarte_ en la noche para que accedieras. Obviamente dijiste que no.

El problema, es que Sherlock suele conseguir lo que quiere… y crees que, además del juego de química, deberán comprar un colchón nuevo también.

* * *

**Notas**

Ok, no me molesta que hagan caso a mis notas... pero al menos diganme si les gustó, no les gustó, cursi, demasiado rosa... ¡algo! Tomaré sus palabras en consideración siempre y cuando vengan con un review. Digo, que de algo sirva que me esté volando el trabajo en lo que _desayuno_, ¿no creen?

Pero igualmente, gracias por leer.

Por cierto... no me imagino a Hamish siendo taaaaaan malcriado... ¡es culpa de Sherlock! Él le dijo que lo hiciera para poder _convencer_ a su _papi._

Próximo capítulo: **Chocolate**

**¿Review?  
**


	43. XXVII Chocolate

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**Momentos.**

Capítulo 27. **Chocolate**

Por: **Lenayuri**

_**No beteado**_

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

¿Chocolate? ¿En serio? Por qué, de todas las cosas, tenía que estar esa… _esa cosa_ en _tu_ microscopio. Con lo mucho que odias ese empalagoso dulce y con lo mucho que amas tu preciado artefacto. Y la siguiente pregunta era ¿quién se había _atrevido_ a tocar tus cosas?

Claro que para el _excelente_ detective que eras, eso sería pan comido. John no pudo haberlo hecho, él ni por asomo toca tus cosas. La Sra. Hudson, no… ella no puede comer chocolate. Mucroft… él no pudo haberlo hecho –¡aunque si se atrevió el muy…!- porque está en un crucero con Lestrade. ¿Anderson? ¡No! ¿Donovan? ¡No! ¿Moriarty? Nah. Él no pudo haberse rebajado… ¿o sí?

Y seguías pensando en cada posible _culpable_ cuando una pequeña cabecita llena de rizos junto con otra cabecita con dos coletas pasó a tú lado… llenos de chocolate en las manos… manchando _el_ cojín favorito de John. Oh…

Esa era la primera vez que lo _obvio_ se te había escapado de las manos. La primera vez que no habías contemplado que Hamish y tu sobrina Alexandra, habían sido los _pequeños culpables_ de todo aquello. Suspiraste. Total, siempre puedes limpiar tu microscopio.

* * *

**Notas**

Bueeeeno... voy a comer, y espero regresar con otro drabble... fasfasdasd el estres, el estres xD

Siguiente palabra: **Delantal**


	44. XXVIII Delantal

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**Momentos.**

Capítulo 28. **Delantal**

Por: **Lenayuri**

_**No beteado**_

* * *

_****_**Dedicado a:** A la linda de **I-am-****Momo**, para celebrar su primer Sherlock/Anderson que provocó que me sonrojara... ¡tú tienes la culpa! xD

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

No podías –ni querías- evitarlo. La imagen era… simplemente _épica_.

Esa tarde, cuando fuiste por Hamish al preescolar, éste llegó corriendo a abrazarte y enseñarte lo que había hecho. Aparentemente, la profesora les había dado ciertos _neceseres_ del hogar para que los pequeños los adornaran y se los regalaran a sus padres. A ti te regaló un par de guantes de cocina. _'Porque me gusta cuando me preparas galletas'_ te había dicho. Besaste su pequeña maraña de rizos y le preguntaste por la otra bolsa que traía en brazos. _'Es una sorpresa'_ te respondió.

¡Y vaya sorpresa! Tu pequeño _diablillo_ le regaló a Sherlock un delantal, con la leyenda _'El Detective Consultor #1 del Mundo'_. El motivo es tan inocente como sólo el pequeño puede ser. _'Porque me ayudó a encontrar mi osito perdido'_.

Pero ver al detective con él es simplemente…

-John… cállate.- y con eso último, no pudiste seguir reteniendo tu ataque de risa. Ya lo contentarías más tarde.

* * *

**Notas**

¡Awwww! Me va a dar un paro cardiáco de tanta dulzura... en fin... espero les guste. O3O

Próxima palabra: **Escuela** -propuesto por **Tuty** al igual que la palabra **Chocolate**...

**¿Review?**


	45. XXIX Escuela

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**Momentos.**

Capítulo 29. **Escuela**

Por: **Lenayuri**

_**No beteado**_

* * *

**Dedicado a:** Tuty, que aunque me dejes reviews anónimos, sí los aprecio, y por darme esta palabra y la pasada (chocolate) :3

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Repentinamente esa mañana habías tenido que salir de urgencia hacia la clínica. Al parecer había problemas y te necesitaban por falta de personal. Cuando la enfermera te lo dijo por teléfono, frunciste el ceño. ¿Y ahora quién llevaba a Hamish a la escuela? Estaba Sherlock pero…

-Yo lo llevo.- te dijo de repente, cuando estabas lavándote los dientes –ve a trabajar, yo lo llevo.- No muy convencido lo hiciste… sólo esperabas que Sherlock mantuviera la boca cerrada.

Aparentemente… no fue así. Suspiraste. Ya mañana podías arreglar el _desastre_, por el momento, querías disfrutar de tu té de la tarde.

* * *

**Notas:**

¿Se dan cuenta de que practicamente me estoy enfocando a los _**Momentos** _en familia? Mmmm... es que Hamish es un amor... O3O

La próxima palabra es: **España**

Las palabras que me han dado hasta ahora son: Fresas. Galletas. Harina. Indio. Mascota. Pasitos. Primeras Palabras.

**¿Review?**


	46. XXX España

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**Momentos.**

Capítulo 30. **España**

Por: **Lenayuri**

_**No beteado**_

* * *

**Dedicado a:** I-am-Momo. Tú, mujer, ya no sé cuántas cosas te he dedicado… espero mi recompensa xD

* * *

**Advertencia:** No conozco España, así que a mis lectoras/es españolas/es, una disculpa si esto queda cutre… *solloza en un rincón*

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

El hecho de que Sherlock realice experimentos prácticamente a diario en lo que es el hogar de ambos no te molesta, porque has aprendido a comprenderlo y a tolerar sus locuras e ideas extrañas. Sin embargo, el hecho de que encuentres _eso_ en la mesita de té es demasiado… pues eso, ¡es demasiado!

-¡Sherlock!

-Qué pasa, John.- te respondió el detective, totalmente tranquilo desde la cocina.

-¿Qué… con un demonio, significa _eso_ en la sala?

-Eso, John, obviamente es la cabeza de un toro.

-Y qué hace _una cabeza_ en la _sala_.

-Un regalo.

-¿Regalo?

-Claro… de un cliente de España.

-Sherlock… eso no… ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo.- y te dirigiste hacia el baño… no debiste hacerlo. -¡SHERLOCK!- sí, encontraste _lo que le faltaba_ a la cabeza de la sala.

* * *

**Notas**

Nada que decir a mi favor. *se esconde detrás del escritorio* Ehm... creo que me llaman en Almacén *sale corriendo*

Siguiente palabra: **Fresas**


	47. XXXI Fresas

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**Momentos.**

Capítulo 31. **Fresas**

Por: **Lenayuri**

_**No beteado**_

* * *

**Dedicado a:** Mimi.

Gracias por leer y por la palabra. O3O

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

La Sra. Hudson se había ido a un viaje con alguna de sus amigas a una granja productora de fresas, así que como regalo, les trajo una _gran_ canasta con éstas frutas. Frutas que obviamente _no_ te gustan. Son demasiado _dulces_. Debes tener extremo cuidado a la hora de desinfectarlas y a veces, el sabor no es lo que esperas.

Pero a comparación de ti, a John le encantan. Prueba de eso es que se la ha pasado toda la bendita semana comiéndolas. Que si en el desayuno, como merienda, postre, tentempié… y sinceramente, ya había excedido tu grado de _tolerancia_ hacia esa _horrible_ fruta.

Y antes de hacer algo de lo que seguramente te ibas a arrepentir, te quedaste estático en la entrada… justo frente a John, quien estaba… _Oh, Dios… _su rostro… era… tan… _orgásmica_.

Desde luego, a partir de ese momento, únicamente comerías fresas de la boca de John Watson.

* * *

**Notas**

Use mi experiencia para describir el rostro de John. ¿Y qué mejor palabra que esa? Así me como las fresas... y si tienen chocolate ¡mucho mejor! OvO

Aunque mi cara no es taaaaan... org... orgás... *se sonroja*

Por cierto ¡ya pasamos los 100 reviews! *hace fiesta* Soy feliiiiiiiiz. Gracias a Uds. O3O


	48. XXXII Galletas

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**Momentos.**

Capítulo 32. **Galletas**

Por: **Lenayuri**

_**No beteado**_

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Por qué, de todas las veces que te toca cuidar a Hamish, es ésta en donde a tu pequeño se le ocurre que quiere comer galletas. Justo el día en que ni John ni la Sra. Hudson se encuentran en casa.

Suspiras y admiras a tu pequeño de cuatro años pintar con sus acuarelas un barco pirata. Sonríes y decides que si pudiste desenmarañar la red de Moriarty, hacer unas galletas no sería gran problema para ti… oh, cuán equivocado estabas.

* * *

**Notas**

*gira en su silla* Wiiiiiii OAO *sigue girando y los Ingenieros a su alrededor la miran raro* ñam ñam ñam *sigue trabajando*


	49. XXXIII Harina

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**Momentos.**

Capítulo 33. **Harina**

Por: **Lenayuri**

_**No beteado**_

* * *

**Dedicado a: **I-am-Momo.

Como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. ¡Que cumplas muchos más! Gracias por la palabra.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Al subir las escaleras y no escuchar al pequeño Hamish dándote la bienvenida o a Sherlock quejarse por lo aburrido que estaba, te hizo preocuparte. Pero al entrar en la cocina y encontrarte a Hamish y a Sherlock completamente _blancos_ por la harina que había esparcida en todo el lugar, sólo logró sacarte una sonrisa.

Sherlock bufó y le ayudaste a limpiar el desastre. Al terminar, los tres prepararon esas galletas que tanto ansiaba comer Hamish.

* * *

**Notas**

Ñaaaaaaaaam *sigue mordiendo a Momo* La continuación de _galletas_. Aaww que cursi xD

Próxima palabra: **Indio**


	50. XXXIV Indios

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**Momentos.**

Capítulo 34. **Indios**

Por: **Lenayuri**

_**No beteado**_

* * *

**Dedicado a: **Breyito-Black-Lupin

Gracias por la palabra… la imagen en mi cabeza no me dejaba en paz xD

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Habían terminado de tomar el té de la tarde, así que tomaste la bandeja con todos los aditamentos necesarios para retirarlos al fregadero. Sherlock estaba _extrañamente_… tranquilo. Acostado en el sofá de dos plazas, como siempre, pero algo no te dejaba estar en paz… era demasiado… _sospechoso_.

Y justo cuando estabas entrando a la cocina, algo golpeó la parte de atrás de tu cabeza. Miraste el suelo y encontraste lo que parecía ser una pequeña flecha de plástico. Frunciste el ceño y te giraste para encarar al detective, quien te miró _inocentemente_, escondió un pequeño arco de plástico y te dijo lo que ya temías.

-Aburrido.

Típico de Sherlock.

* * *

**Notas**

De Indios no tiene nada, salvo el arco... que bien puede ser de otra cosa... hablando de eso... ¡quiero ver Valiente! Sí... soy una niña inocente que no la pudo ir a ver al Cine *llora*

Próxima palabra: **Jabón**


	51. XXXV Jabón

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**Momentos.**

Capítulo 35. **Jabón**

Por: **Lenayuri**

_**No beteado**_

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

De acuerdo, nunca eres tan olvidadizo como en ese instante. El hecho de haberte metido a bañar y haber olvidado reponer el jabón es tan… ¡por Dios! Fuiste militar… se supone que cosas así quedan en tu memoria. La perfección. Las cosas que se deben y no se deben hacer, pero… suspiras derrotado y haces lo único que está en tus manos en ese momento, tomando en cuenta que tenías champú en los ojos.

-¡Sherlock! ¿Puedes pasarme una barra de jabón?

De más está decir lo que pasó en el baño cuando Sherlock entró…

* * *

**Notas**

Sí, yo sé que quieren más... ¡pero no! Tomen en cuenta de que estoy trabajando... xD


End file.
